Iblis
This article uses material from the “Iblis” article on the Shadowhunter wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. 'Iblis demons '''are demons formed out of roiling black smoke, with vaguely the same shape and size of a human figure. In the midst of the vapor is a pair of burning yellow eyes. Iblis demons tend to attack in groups and surround their prey, though they are not very bright. History Two nights after Jem Carstairs and Will Herondale had decided to become ''Parabatai, the pair fought an Iblis demon for the first fight they had once they'd made up their minds, and Will was left with a scar on his wrist. In 1936, after Sister Emilia made a bargain with the demon Belial for Brother Zachariah, he was met with a ghost of Will from this time period, who still had that scar on his wrist, and the two recalled the incident. In Idris in 2007, a bunch of Iblis demons cornered Magnus Bane in an alley in Cistern Square. The Iblis had formed a line in Magnus' path, forcing him to retreat back against a wall. Magnus managed to hit several of them with spears of blue fire, but others just took the place of those that vanished. One of them, however, seemingly more cunning than the others, drifted around Magnus and reformed behind him. It was about to strike when Alec Lightwood snuck up behind it and killed it. Magnus dispatched the remaining Iblis demons, leaving the pair alone. After a brief conversation about their relationship, a dozen more Iblis demons flooded into the square, already fanning out into a half circle around them. Alec promised Magnus that he will introduce him to his family if they lived through the battle, which they did. A few months later, while on vacation in Paris, the couple noticed Helen Blackthorn and Leon Verlac were being attacked by a swarm of Iblis demons on a roof nearby. The swarm had split into two, trapping the Shadowhunters, but the pair continued to fight valiantly, even though they were greatly outnumbered. Seeing this from their hot-air balloon, Magnus and Alec decided to help, with Magnus magically controlling the elements to keep the platform perfectly still so that Alec could shoot his arrows at the demons, killing many of them. Noticing the new threat, three Iblis demons broke off their attack on Helen and Leon and launched themselves towards the balloon. Two were dropped by arrows before they could make it onto the platform, but Alec was too late to draw on the third, and the remaining demon struck at him. Dropping the bow for a Seraph blade, Alec thrust the blade through the Iblis demon and sliced, separating head from body, and the demon crumbled away into dark ash, and when another group of demons reached the platform, they met a similar fate. Magnus ensnared one demon in a web of electricity and held off another with an invisible barrier made of wind, both of whom Alec then shot; leaving the Shadowhunter pair confused with no more demons attacking them. Trivia * They are common in the desert. Category:Demons